choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Hero, Vol. 1
Hero, Book 1 'is the first book of the "[[:Category:Hero|''Hero]]"'' series. Summary ''Take to the skies! Make friends, find love, and save your city in this action-packed adventure! Chapters '''Chapter 1: The First Day of the Rest of Your Life Take to the skies! Make friends, find love, and save your city in this action-packed adventure! The story opens with Your Character flying through the devastated city of Northbridge, confronting a mysterious figure engulfed by energy. The story flashes back to 6 months earlier, where it is revealed the young man/woman is the executive assistant to Grayson Prescott at Prescott Industries. After fixing a catering error with Marjorie Miles and checking in with engineer Dax and security guard Santiago, your character convinces Grayson to allow your best friend Poppy Patel, a junior editor at a fashion magazine called Motif, to attend a gala at Prescott Industries that night. Billionaire Silas Prescott reveals a device called The Prism Gate, which will provide clean and inexhaustible energy, putting an end to pollution, famine, and inequality. The event is then interrupted by a group of four heavily armed criminals, most likely behind a series of Jewelry heists mentioned by Santiago earlier in the chapter, intending to commit a robbery. Chapter 2: Uninvited Guests Armed robbers are holding the gala hostage! Can you save the day? You, Dax and Poppy discover that you have super-strength and the ability to fly. Meanwhile, the leader of the attack suffers with the mysterious crystal's effects. Chapter 3: Back to Formula A few days after the Prism Gate incident, life in Northbridge goes back to normal... for everyone but you, that is! Your daily routine at work is back, but now you have super powers and you use that in your advantage. While going out in a dinner with Grayson, you find the robbers from the gala night. And their leader, that also got super powers and is your first potential enemy. Chapter 4: Suiting Up Your superhero career is off to a rocky start - time to regroup, recover, and get revenge! Finally you defeat your first enemy! But someone else claims the victory. Chapter 5: Heat Wave A new villain emerges to threaten your city's safety... are you up to the challenge? Chapter 6: Friendly Fire You and Talos face off against a hotheaded villain! Will you work together to save the day... or just get in each other's way? Chapter 7: A Night Off You and your friends take a well-deserved night off from fighting crime. But a different sort of showdown is about to take place... Chapter 8: Hoodwinked With Caleb mysteriously out of the picture, crime in Northbridge is about to slow down... WAY down! Chapter 9: Burnout The Grand is finally open for business, and Northbridge's nightlife is hotter than ever! Can you take the heat? Chapter 10: Recovery After your showdown with Caleb, you and your friends do everything you can to save Talos. Will he pull through? Chapter 11: Behind The Mask On the night of the Prescott Industries masquerade ball, you and your friends set a cunning trap for a master thief... Chapter 12: Night Work You and Minuet infiltrate a heavily guarded factory and find much more that you bargained for... Chapter 13: Revelations An archnemesis emerges from the shadows... and you finally learn the truth about yourself. Chapter 14: Prisoner's Dilemna You face off against a surprising foe. But do you have what it takes to stop him? Trivia * The drawing style of this book is similar to that of "Endless Summer" in which it uses its own comic book-esque style rather than the style used in majority of the other books. * In the book's cover art, it's written "Vol. 1" instead of "Book 1", likely to keep with the comic book theme. * Pixelberry introduced a new genre, Superheroes, with this story. In the in-game menu however, it is listed under "Fantastic Adventure" along with The Crown and the Flame. * Some of the characters having alliterative names is similar to how famous comic-book writer Stan Lee names some of his characters. * Plotwise, it is very similar to the CW TV show "The Flash". Such as the Prism Gate being similar to The Particle Accelerator, Dax being based off the character Cisco Ramon, and Poppy being based off the characters Caitlin Snow and Iris West. Another way it is similar to CW's The Flash is that the Prism Crystal acts almost, if not exactly the same as the Philosopher's Stone from Season 3 giving people superhuman abilities * Chapter 9 was the midseason finale, on September 13, 2017, the book went on a midseason break for a few weeks. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/908097791418707968 *On September 25, 2017, it was announced that the book would resume on September 27, 2017. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/912405631507718144 *As of Chapter 10, Dax and Poppy have officially become part of your crime fighting team and have adopted the codenames "Eagle-Eye" (Dax) and "Clocktower" (Poppy). *As of Chapter 11, you and Eva have officially teamed up. *On August 31st 2017, Pixelberry referred to Hero as their 1st Superhero story, hinting that there may be more Superhero themed series in the future. *In Chapter 14, a video clip shows Silas Prescott mentioning La Huerta and Everett Rourke, the main antagonist of the Endless Summer series. *Although it is easy to forget after playing the first chapter, but all the events that have transpired so far, are in the past. References Category:Stories Category:Hero